The present invention relates to a hedge trimmer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,583 discloses a hedge trimmer having a blade arrangement comprising two cutter bars, which are longitudinally movably held on a guide. The guide is embodied as a U-profile which can, for example, be rod stock that is cut to length. Consequently, the guide has the same configuration over its entire length.
DD 151 103 B1 shows a hedge trimmer having a guide that is also embodied as a U-profile. Here, the U-profile is disposed in such a way that the legs of the U face upwardly. In the region of the housing of the hedge trimmer, the profile is divided in the longitudinal direction and is bent apart in order to form two legs for attachment of the profile to the housing of the hedge trimmer.
Heretofore known guides must be comprised of a relatively stable and hence heavy profile in order to have an adequately high strength over the entire length. As a result, the weight of heretofore known hedge trimmers is relatively great.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hedge trimmer of the aforementioned general type that has a straightforward construction and a low weight.